Kylar Stern
Backround Kylar Stern was born a bastard of King Harbinger IV. As such, he was subjected to many attempts on his life in order to secure the succession, both from the Queen, as well as the Heir Apparent himself, as they aged. In spite of this, Kylar thrived in his education and managed to luckily survive a multitude of attempts. Narrowly surviving a poisoning attempt, Kylar vanished into the night alongside a small band of friends. His movements over the next few years are not well documented, and most of the information available is speculation at best, and rumor at worst. One thing that can be ascertained for certain, however, is that he returned a changed man. Upon his return to Kyrania, he quickly engrossed himself in politics, his easy going nature endeared him to many of the nobles who were put off by his Father's countenance, and behavior. Assassins who were sent after him were more oftentimes than not never seen again. One who survived, although with one less limb to his name, claimed all he saw was two silver flashes, and then darkness. The Queen eventually convinced King Harbinger IV that Kylar posed a threat to the throne, as such Harbinger ordered a detachment of his guard to arrest Kylar, unbeknownst to him starting a Civil War. Kylar was confronted in broad daylight, at the current capital of Ban Ard, reports claimed he was surrounded by upwards of five Emperor's guard- some of the most adept soldiers in the Kingdom. The reports also claim Kylar dueled the five men on his lonesome, with two swords, before the spectators could even comprehend what was going on, three of the men were on the ground, and Kylar was riding out of the city. Kylar was supported by many lesser nobles in his plight, and eventually rallied them together under one banner, and defeated overwhelming numbers in a multitude of battles, eventually resulting in the defeat of King Harbinger, and Kylar being declared King. Kylar immediately established three major houses, House Silverwood, one of his most trusted advisors, and friend who had journeyed with him throughout the continent of Uleran. House Grisord- two of the most powerful nobles who had supported his claim. House Stern- his own line. As Emperor, Kylar Stern led two primary campaigns, one to decrease the power of Thismonia(the superior power of the time), and the other against Totaria, a direct ally of Thismonia, and also a fellow believer in Esquire. Each campaign was successful, and Thismonian influence was decrease to almost nothing, whereas Totaria was occupied by Kyrania, and eventually was subjugated. Kylar Stern's reign is most notable for establishing the Kyranian Empire, as opposed to the Kingdom before his reign, and as well as defeating one of the most skilled militaries withing Uleran. Eventually, a regency council, against Kylar's wishes, ruled him unfit to continue his duties as Emperor. Famously, Kylar forced himself back into control of their army once more to serve a crushing defeat to Thismonia, before retiring and aquescing with the Council's wishes and abdicating the throne to his Daughter; Evelyn Stern. He now serves out his days as a the High Paladin of the Order of Kyris, however rumors say his complacency may not be long lived...